LIBRETA DE MEMORIAS
by himepeti
Summary: Es una historia con algo de drama... un poco de lemmon... violencia entre pareja... es para llorar un poquito o enojarse... como lo vean... Un matrimonio arreglado que comienza con ilusión por parte de Hinata, pero las circunstancias provocan que los papeles lleguen a invertirse.
1. Chapter 1

Abrió la puerta principal de su casa había sido un día bastante ajetreado y lo único que deseaba era quitarse los zapatos, darse un baño en la tina con agua casi fría e irse a la cama y despertar hasta el día siguiente, para su sorpresa no vio señales de su esposa sonrió con cierta mofa pero también algo extrañado ya pasaban de las seis y ella no se encontraba en casa eso era bastante raro.

Subió a su habitación y apenas se sentó en la cama se quitó sus zapatos seguía pensando en la mejor estrategia para subir ciertas acciones en la bolsa, se dejó caer y su cabeza chocó con algo duro, bufó molesto encontrando como causante el estúpido cuaderno de la peliazul que tenía como esposa solía cargar hacia todas partes, era de una portada demasiado gruesa y aunque no tenía el tamaño de un libreta profesional era aún lo suficientemente grande, se vio tentado a aventarla a la pared, pero por alguna razón no lo hizo, cerró sus orbes y sin darse cuenta se durmió.

Al abrir sus orbes la oscuridad casi reinaba en su habitación, ensoñado se arrastró hasta que alcanzó la lámpara de la mesa de noche y la encendió, miró la hora en su reloj de mano eran casi las once, miró con sorpresa el cuaderno que apretaba con su mano izquierda y por primera vez le surgió la duda de que era lo que la ex Hyuga escribía ahí, lo abrió en la primera página y al instante pensó que era un cuaderno de una estúpida adolescente, recordaba haber visto ese tipo de pegatinas en la preparatoria.

-Por dios ¿cuántos años tienes?-Susurró molesto, a sus 27 ver eso en su esposa de 24 era decepcionante.

Después de pasar la primera página llena de pegatinas de corazones, flores y cosas que parecían demasiado empalagosas encontró una pequeña leyenda "Mi vida de casada", juntó sus cejas esa mujer era un verdadero caos, se vio tentado a cerrarla abruptamente pero su curiosidad pudo más ¿qué podía decir ella de él? Porque debía mencionarlo.

 _12 Febrero 2015_

 _He decidido comenzar a escribir esto como una aventura, es un gran reto, pero quiero que dentro de unos años las mejores anécdotas se guarden aquí y puedan ser releídas._

 _Ayer me comunicaron que me casaré, mentiría si digo que no me asusté, las bodas arregladas deberían desaparecer... pero con el paso del tiempo he llegado a la conclusión que esto no puede ser malo, debe haber una gran historia de amor esperando ser contada y vamos por ello._

Sasuke juntó sus cejas ¿ella estaba asustada? Él estaba furioso cuando su padre le dio la noticia que debía casarse casi destruyó su habitación eso no era lo que él quería a sus apenas recién cumplidos 25, no conocía a la tipa y su carrera empezaba a ir en ascenso tenía mujeres, la mejor vida de soltero y su padre quería arruinársela.

-Si que eres tonta-Murmuró pero dio vuelta a la página.

 _15 de febrero 2015_

 _Hoy conocí a mi prometido, estaba sinceramente asustada de que fuera un hombre mayor pero no fue así, él es verdaderamente guapo y misterioso, serio esa es la palabra adecuada... por primera vez estoy emocionada por iniciar una aventura que ha decidido padre. Realmente el amor a primera vista si existe, al conocer a mi futuro esposo hizo latir mi corazón._

Sasuke junto sus cejas, no recordaba ese maldito día, no le tomó importancia realmente estaba furioso de tener que conocerla ¿cómo esa estúpida cría no se dio cuenta? Era obvio como todas sólo vio su físico, poco le importó la nula caballerosidad de él hacia ella, aunque si lo admitía debía decir que él también se reconfortó porque ella no fuera gorda y fea, de hecho tenía que aceptar que le pareció bella con su rostro aniñado con rasgos finos, también se pudo percatar de los perfectos pechos, la estrecha cintura y aquel trasero redondo, eso fue lo único que lo tuvo ocupado porque en la maldita conversación se limitó a responder con monosílabos y hasta cierto punto ignorarla, pero tras leerlo lo comprobaba era una lunática.

 _18 de Febrero de 2015_

 _Hoy tuvimos nuestra segunda cita y él me tomó de la cintura... No hablamos mucho, creo que ama el silencio. Sin embargo estoy emocionada pronto se decidirá la fecha de la boda._

Definitivamente él no recordaba ese día, así que no pudo recordar que le tomó la cintura para que apresurara su paso y que detestó olerla puesto que ese olor le agradó, también descubrió que el cuerpo de la chica era demasiado tentador y robaba miradas a su alrededor.

-Que tontería- Dijo mientras pasaba la página.

 _23 de febrero de 2015._

 _Feliz mi boda será el 21 de Marzo, el día de la primavera no puedo creerlo a mis 22 seré una mujer casada, y mi futuro esposo es un hombre guapo y muy inteligente, aunque no le gusta hablar mucho cuando lo hace tiene tantas cosas interesantes, ver la forma en la cual ve al mundo e inclusive saber qué piensa acerca de lo nuestro, aunque no sea feliz al respecto te prometo Sasuke kun que esto será agradable para ti._

Ese día si que lo recordaba, le dijo que era estúpida esa boda pero ya que tenían que hacerlo sería otras de las múltiples cosas que haría bien, recuerda la mirada aperlada sobre él y la incomodidad que sintió, en aquel tiempo no sabía su edad aunque si se percató que era joven e incluso lucía más para sus 22, también notó sus excesivos sonrojos, pasó la página sin mucho entusiasmo empezando a aburrirse de aquellas anotaciones que consideró tontas.

 _27 de Febrero 2015._

 _Hoy salimos a ver una película de acción, y me agrada estar a tu lado futuro esposo aunque eres algo frío, sé que un día me dejaras saber la razón de aquello._

Claro él eligió la película y lo hizo porque su padre lo obligó a salir con ella y entonces se desquitó con Hinata, aunque no se quejó en absoluto.

 _21 de Marzo 2015_

 _El día de mi boda es hoy... me siento rebosante de alegría, hoy nos uniremos y empieza realmente nuestra historia._

 _La boda fue magnifica y me sentí una princesa, padre pude ver su orgullo en sus ojos, aunque mi nisan creo que estaba un poco celoso con mi ahora esposo._

 _La noche de bodas es diferente a lo que creí pero dicen que la primera vez es difícil, espero que las demás sean agradables._

Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos recordando ese día, estaba enojado y estuvo a punto de embriagarse si no hubiera sido por Itachi que lo detuvo, ella si lucía bella debía aceptarlo las amistades de su padre no dejaron de repetirlo y él hasta cierto momento también lo aceptó había adquirido a una hermosa, educada y refinada esposa, incluso podría parecer de aparador.

Sonrío al recordar como la hizo suya, mentiría si no admitía que la deseaba, ella se hacía desear vestía ropa de diseñador, elegante y sofisticada pero que resaltaba sus increíbles curvas... no tiene claro como la despojó del vestido, se envició de sus labios y la ojiluna le correspondía, recordaba sus caricias tímidas, sus besos tiernos pero los cortó, él quería algo apasionado y así se movió la besó con desespero probando su piel, acariciando esos montes con cierta brusquedad y succionándolos con fuerza, no prestó atención en ella realmente, no le interesaba más que saciarse a sí mismo y tampoco esperaba que fuera virgen por eso le dio aquella estocada de la cual se quejó y rompió el deseo, tensándola, asustándola; lo percibió, vio su rostro descompuesto por el dolor, algunas lágrimas en sus ojos y mejillas no pudo evitar dirigir su oscura mirada a su unión y mientras se retiraba de ella encontrar su miembro manchado de sangre y su propio líquido preseminal la miró con sorpresa "¿eras virgen?" Su pregunta cargada de escepticismo reflejaba su excitación, pudo sentir como había traspasado aquella membrana pero él aún teniendo tanta suerte con las mujeres jamás había tomado a una virgen quizás porque siempre se metía con superficiales, se nubló y volvió a entrar con ella con fuerza la escuchó quejarse, pero él como el cabrón que era, considerándola como su propiedad por haberse casado con él y arruinarle su vida de soltero, solo le importó satisfacerse... por eso ella tenía esa narración escrita, no le había dado una buena primera vez digna de recordar o presumir, sólo la asustó... y ahora que lo veía su tinte soñador desapareció, aunque quiso mantenerlo.

 _30 de Marzo 2015._

 _La vida de casada es algo complicada, creo que no podré estudiar la maestría que quería al menos estoy consiguiendo graduarme._

 _Sasuke es un hombre ocupado como mi padre, y bueno creo que el romanticismo no es lo suyo pero esta aventura que emprendimos juntos seguramente pronto mejorara es cuestión de acostumbrarnos a nuestras personalidades, conocernos más y estoy segura que seremos felices._

-Eres bastante fantasiosa-Volvió a susurrar.

Él era un chico un tanto frustrado además de la atracción sexual que le despertó su ahora esposa, no se molestó en conocerla, no era que no le interesara, en realidad pensaba que de cualquier manera pasara lo que pasara él estaba atado a ella sin remedio, así que fingió ser un esposo medianamente preocupado por ella, lo básico, regresándole las preguntas que le hacía "¿cómo estuvo el tuyo?" Cuando daba un escueto bien o mal ante su cuestionamiento acerca de su día, ella se explayaba en sus narraciones, la veía sonreír y claro le hacía el amor todas las noches, no desperdiciaba lo único bueno que tenía de aquello, además esa era la única manera de darle el heredero que su padre anhelaba.

 _25 de Abril 2015_

 _Hoy fuimos de compras, sólo compramos cosas para el hogar pero estamos formando el nuestro._

Sasuke arqueó su ceja no lograba recordar nada, lo único que tenía en claro es que él la ignoraba pero le mentía lo suficiente para que ella creyera que tenían algo.

 _27 de Mayo 2015_

 _¡Genial! Aprobaron mi tesis Sasuke tendrá como esposa a una profesionista estoy pensando en los posibles trabajos que puedo ocupar, aunque quiero saber si prefiere que labore para su empresa por eso he esperado para dejar mi curriculum... me hubiera gustado festejarlo con él pero tiene viaje de negocios._

Lo único que recuerda por esas fechas fue la fuerte discusión que tuvo con ella cuando se lo comunicó, le dijo que no se atreviera a eso, ¿cómo la esposa de Sasuke Uchiha? Iba a ser una simple empleada y mucho menos de su empresa, ella tenía que ser ama de casa... recuerda cierto eje de tristeza que culminó en lágrimas pero ella no protestó, aceptó.

 _20 de Junio 2015._

 _La vida en pareja no es nada sencilla... Hoy Sasuke se ha molestado y me ha prohibido seguir tomando las píldoras anticonceptivas, quería esperar a vivir más nuestra vida de casados y compenetrarnos más por eso me había estado cuidando pero él parece querer tener un hijo ahora._

 _Hoy es el día que se decide que un nuevo integrante llegué a nuestra familia._

Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa en sus labios, ¿pequeña discusión? Le gritó cuando la descubrió tomando esa pastilla, en un inicio pensó que estaba enferma pero cuando vio la caja se dio cuenta y aquello lo hizo arder en coraje, ¿por qué demonios se cuidaba? Les dio sus motivos que aún era joven, que debían conocerse más, prepararse para aquello; pero él necesitaba un heredero Itachi no iba a ganarle, así que después de darle una buena reprimenda verbal arrojo esa caja al cesto de basura prohibiéndole que no volviera a tomarlas, ahora entendía porque ante su intensa vida sexual ella no se preñaba.

Volvió a leer el escrito a pesar de todo eso, ella parecía que había aceptado de buena manera lo que él decidió por ambos.

 _28 de Agosto 2015._

 _Excelente noticia, viene un bebé o beba en camino._

Cambió la página sin darle importancia eso, no era relevante.

 _1 de Septiembre 2015._

 _El médico lo ha confirmado, pero apenas tengo tres semanas y no podemos saber más del bebé, ahora hay que tomar vitaminas y demás cosas para que nazca saludable._

Su hijo, pensó él no fue a la consulta con ella se le hizo patético hacer aquello pero al llegar a casa la encontró rebosante de alegría, decía tantas tonterías acerca de ese bebé y lo único que pudo pensar fue que debía agradecer aún no le desfiguraba el excelente cuerpo que tenía, la escuchó sin en realidad hacerlo, se hacía cada vez más experto en ese ámbito, consiguió callarla con un beso y llevarla a la habitación para como todas las noches hacerla suya, tenía que aprovechar antes de que ya no fuera agradable tocarla o en su defecto el embarazo lo impidiera, porque sabía que algo de eso pasaría.

 _2 de Noviembre 2015_

 _Hoy pude conocerte bebé o beba, aún no podemos saber que eres porque aún eres pequeñito, estoy muy emocionada de tenerte ya quiero que salgas y estemos juntos, sé que papá también lo desea._

¿Él desearlo? Aunque Hinata aún no cambiara del todo empezaba a arrepentirse de aquella decisión la veía demasiado enfocada en todo lo referente a su embarazo y él empezaba a rechazar la idea de convertirse en padre, se maldijo porque ahora quería solo estar con ella, sin hijos... sólo no quería tener esa responsabilidad.

 _24 de Diciembre 2015._

 _Primera navidad en familia, la cena fue en la mansión Uchiha y fue bastante agradable, mis suegros están felices por nuestro embarazo._

Sasuke no recordaba eso, pero sí el día siguiente así que algo ansioso pasó de página.

 _25 de Diciembre 2015._

 _Por alguna razón hoy mientras cenábamos sentí más sincero aquel abrazo de Sasuke... tomó un poco de más, pero me dejó abrazarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo quiero y deseo hacerle feliz._

¿Sólo eso? Pensó decepcionado, recuerda la cena, Hinata era una excelente cocinera, aquel día lucía radiante no sabe si por ella o por su embarazo que apenas quería empezar a notarse, por primera vez no ignoró su plática era bastante interesante, y descubrió algo mientras la veía hablar: le gustaba y demasiado, por eso no quería perder su intimidad.

 _31 de diciembre 2015._

 _Un nuevo año viene y sé que será excelente porque nacerás bebé._

Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos pero siguió leyendo.

 _26 Marzo 2016._

 _He tenido algunos dolores pero espero que no sea nada grave, pronto bebé._

Ladeó su cabeza recordando aquel día, ahí ella empezó a batallar con el embarazo y él la ignoro le había llamado a su trabajo, se sintió culpable puesto que no fue auxiliarla aunque se lo pidió y la encontró inconsciente por la noche cuando llegó a casa, dándoles una mala noticia probablemente el bebé nacería antes de tiempo y así fue.

Sasuke sonrío sincero, después de en cierta manera rechazarlo al conocerlo no pudo hacerlo más, él debía proteger a ese niño hermoso que yacía en la incubadora tenía cabellos oscuros y ojos grises, seguramente debido a la combinación de los ojos lunas peculiares de Hinata y los oscuros de él.

Aún sentía culpa por eso, si él hubiese llegado antes hubieran podido detener la labor de parto y a Hinata no le hubieran tenido que realizar una cesárea de emergencia, ella lucía pálida cuando la vio, débil y llorosa, después se dio cuenta que se sentía culpable de lo que le sucedió, de que el bebé estuviera en pediatría y no con ella, le dolía más aquello que su propio dolor y verla así le hizo sentir una mierda a comparación de la ojiluna, por eso se apartó de cierta manera puesto que sintió miedo y vulnerabilidad, y le dio miedo.

 _15 de Abril 2016_

 _Hoy llegó a casa nuestro bebé, es hermoso y yo cuidaré de él para que no le pase nada, nunca más dejaré que enferme, no a ese grado de tener tantos aparatos médicos en su pequeño cuerpo._

Y así lo hizo cuido de él y Sasuke lo recuerda bien... incluso que empezó a extrañarla porque se olvidó de él, no podía discutirlo quizás a esas alturas Hinata había comprendido que para él no era más que su esposa comprada, enfocó todo su amor sobre su hijo y él la estaba empezando a extrañar porque si bien le hablaba y cuestionaba, ella se estaba alejando...

 _23 de Julio 2016_

 _Cumpleaños del hombre de la casa, aunque no pudo llegar a la cena que le preparé... estoy casada con un hombre muy trabajador._

Recordaba ese día... prefirió ir a celebrar con algunos amigos y cuando llegó a casa la cena estaba aún servida y ella dormida con su cabeza sobre la mesa, volvió a sentir culpabilidad y la tomó entre sus brazos despertándola al instante... y quizás por primera vez le hizo el amor, ya la había vuelto tener después de su recuperación pero recuerda ese día porque ella tuvo dos orgasmos seguidos y fue verdaderamente excitante hacerla suya.

 _17 de Octubre 2016_

 _Supongo que a veces un matrimonio arreglado no deja de serlo al final de todo... quizás me equivoque al tener grandes expectativas al respecto, nunca me sentí tan humillada como el día de hoy... y yo tontamente queriendo agradarle, darle una buena velada con su amigo Naruto y ellos sólo hablaban de mi cuerpo de aquella manera tan sucia y ruin, tontamente pensé que me defendería no que casi me ofreciera... casi olvido lo avergonzada de estoy del tamaño de mi busto pero hoy solo quiero desaparecerlo y huir de aquí._

El moreno no puede evitar abrir sus ojos sorprendido la caligrafía estaba borrosa dejando ver que había lágrimas que habían caído mientras ella escribía, lo recuerda al leerlo, la cara de la chica viene a sus pensamientos tomó a su pequeño Suk y salió de ahí sin llevarles la botana que prometió tiempo antes aunque no pensó que los hubiera oído.

-"Wow Sasuke tu mujer está buenísima, con razón hizo que te casaras, tiene un gran culo y que decir de las tetas ¿así las tenía o es por tu hijo?"

-"Así"- Respondió seco, y un tanto molesto de que su amigo hablara así de su mujer pero claro ellos dos solían hablar de esa manera de las mujeres que tenían, aunque ella era su esposa quizás la rabia que surgió se debía a eso, quiso pensar.

-Deberías prestármela-Dijo entre risas jocosas el rubio- Yo con gusto le hago otro hijo.-Sasuke se tensó.-Me encantan sus tetas grandes ttebayo.

-Son mías-Agregó queriendo hacerse el desentendido pero de alguna manera denotar su posesividad sin sonar celoso.

Y ella apareció, su cara ya no parecía cálida tomó a Suk que intentaba gatear y salió de ahí... ahora entendía su cambio, él intentó intimar como siempre con ella y por primera vez lo rechazó, de ahí su alegre esposita cambió, parecía triste y ya no tenía el interés de alegrarlo o agradarle, y lo comprendía ella se sintió un pedazo de carne, y él se maldice de no haberle dado un puñetazo a Naruto desde que empezó a hablar, ella era su esposa no cualquier mujer, tarde ya para razonarlo.

Le costó mucho trabajo volver a seducirla... quizás un par de meses, pero ciertamente ella no volvió a ser la misma, la tenía, tenía a su cuerpo pero su calidez no... la disfrutaba cuando la veía con su hijo pero ya no existía para él.

 _26 de Marzo 2017._

 _Tu primer cumpleaños corazón, este es un día especial... sólo deseo que la vida te deje conocer lo más bello de esta y que sea tan feliz._

Eso había ocurrido hace un par de meses e hicieron un pequeño festejo en la mansión Hyuga, y él como el padre de ese hermoso e inteligente bebé no podía ocultar su orgullo, porque estaba orgulloso, amaba a ese bebé, y recuerda con molestia como su no muy querido cuñado Neji lo miró de mala manera después de hablar con la peliazul, fue fácil para él percatarse que no lo consideraba suficiente para ella y aunque se la vivía fuera de Japón, aquella reunión logró percatarse el cambio de Hinata y es que hasta él se daba cuenta de eso.

 _1 Abril 2017._

 _Quizás a veces debes confiar... un nuevo comienzo._

Sasuke lo leyó un poco emocionado, un día antes él se había emborrachado y al llegar a casa su adorable esposa le ayudó y él como un tonto le pidió que volviera a ser la de antes, que quería verla sonreír, que le gustaba cuando sonreía, fue como si le hubiera pedido otra oportunidad aunque no abiertamente, pero ella entendió el mensaje.

 _15 de Abril 2017._

 _Hoy fui a la empresa Uchiha, encontré a una mujer pelirroja y una pelirosada peleaban sobre quién haría la mejor venta, debo reconocer que sentí envidia de aquello porque peleaban por la jugosa comisión que recibirían y a mí no me hace falta nada, tampoco a mi bebé pero me gustaría poder proporcionarle algo que yo hubiese obtenido, y no depender tanto de la economía de mi marido... Una chica rubia de ojos azules me ayudó a llegar a la oficina de Sasuke, hasta ahí me di cuenta que no participo más en su vida que como su perfecta esposa y ama de casa, aquella que luce en eventos... ¿qué hago con mi vida?_

Sasuke se extrañó no tenía idea de eso pensara la peliazul, ¿así que empezó a aburrirse de su vida en casa? Suspiró pensando en cómo ayudarla, después de todo adoraba verla feliz aunque no lo demostrase.

 _3 de Mayo 2017._

 _Me siento tonta encontré una nota en el saco de Sasuke firmada por una mujer de nombre Sakura... nunca pensé que mi marido me sería infiel... creía que era suficiente, me porté bien intentando ser una buena esposa... ni siquiera puedo comprenderlo creí incluso que tener sexo diario era suficiente pero creo que para él no... y yo lo amo y no entiendo porque, él aparte de guapo, buen físico... no me da nada, él no muestra afecto hacia mí y yo tardé en darme cuenta... y sólo falta que este retraso se deba a otro embarazo._

Había nuevamente lágrimas en el pequeño escrito, él no sabía de qué nota hablaba, jamás la vio pero imaginaba el contenido, Sakura desde soltero se le insinuaba y no dejaba de hacerlo por más que él le decía que no le interesaba...pero serle infiel, ella tenía razón lo llenaba sexualmente hablando... y aunque no se lo dijera por su fría forma de ser, él la quería... la amaba, ella era demasiado atenta, demasiado dulce y él había caído en eso... el escrito tenía un par de días así que por eso ella volvía a intentar alejarse... ¿un nuevo hijo? No sabía cómo reaccionar, pero podía sentir el rechazo que ella estaba experimentado hacia su probable estado gracias a él... ¿por qué mierda no fue más atento con ella? Si él hubiera mostrado más interés, atención Hinata quizás no hubiera desconfiado de él.

Giró la página por si acaso había más.

 _5 de Mayo 2017._

 _Ya no puedo más, esta vez soy yo la que desea ser feliz... ya que se suponía esta libreta llevaría felices anécdotas respecto a mi matrimonio también es digno que escriba que he decidido divorciarme e iré a buscar un abogado que me brinde información, se acabó._

Sasuke abrió sus orbes sorprendido.

-¿Qué mierda estás pensando Hinata? –Bufó contrariado, se llevó sus manos a su pantalón para buscar su celular pero lo encontró sin pila claro desde las tres había muerto, lo conectó de inmediato para después ver su reloj.

3:27am, abrió sus orbes contrariado y fue a la habitación de su hijo pero no estaba, bajó de inmediato pero no había nada.

-¿Dónde diablos estás Hinata?-Cuestionó molesto, ella jamás se iba y ni siquiera una llamada, ¿qué estaba pasando por su cabeza.

Subió a su cuarto dispuesto a llamarle pero se encontró con un par de mensajes en su buzón de voz, los ignoró marcándole a la peliazul y lo mandó a buzón diretamente, confundido y molesto decidió escuchar los mensajes.

1- Señor Uchiha, desde la clínica Central, hemos intentando comunicarnos con usted su esposa Hinata sufrió un accidente y necesitamos que venga lo más pronto posible para que firme la autorización y pueda entrar a una importante cirugía.

2- Uchiha, mi hija está en cirugía grave, no sé dónde te encuentres pero deberías venir, mi nieto se encuentra en pediatría tuvo algunos golpes y sólo quieren vigilarlo, aunque parece que está bien.

-Mierda-Espetó mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa y subía nervioso al auto.

No tiene idea de cómo llegó pero lo logró, corrió hasta encontrarse a su familia política, su cuñada y suegro estaban ahí el mayor lo miró molesto y seguramente pensando lo peor de él por llegar hasta esa hora no era buen indicativo del buen esposo que era.

-¿Hinata?-Cuestionó nervioso, el mayor lo miró con resentimiento.

-No podemos verla, dicen que la cirugía se retrasó demasiado y fue bastante complicada no saben si pasara la noche.-Eso fue un golpe para él, un shock de miles de emociones ¿ya no volvería a verla? Eso no podía ni siquiera imaginarlo.

-Deja de mentir Uchiha-Escuchó la molesta voz de su cuñado ¿él estaba aquí? ¿cuánto tiempo pasó desde el accidente? Aún en su estado pudo preguntarse así mismo.-Ah, debes estar así porque Hinata perdió a tu segundo hijo, eres un hijo de puta Uchiha-Dijo tras darle un puñetazo- Tú llevaste a mi hermana a esto, tú la marchitaste.

-Neji.-Hiashi habló severo, mientras alguna gente curiosa se acercaba por el pequeño tumulto.

-No padre, este bastardo no hizo más que lastimarla...

-Neji, él es su esposo.

-Pero no por eso tenía derecho a romper sus sueños-Neji volvió a hablar, Sasuke se levantó del suelo un tanto aturdido y agarrándose la mandíbula confirmando que no había sangrado.

-¿Entonces estaba embarazada?- Cuestionó en un susurro, Hinata tenía razón estaba embarazada pero ese bebé no nacería, nadie respondió- Necesito verla-Dijo mientras se alejaba a la central de enfermería.

Cuestionó por Suk, le dijeron que se encontraba bien y después de una negociación logró que lo dejaran verla, no estaba preparado para aquello lucía demasiado lastimada, un tubo salía de su pequeña boca esa que le brindó placer, que le susurró te quieros y palabras dulces, tomó con cuidado su mano.

-Hinata-La llamó y el ritmo cardiaco en el monitor se alteró- Lo siento, ¿cómo pensabas divorciarte sin hablarlo conmigo? Tú no eres así, todo quieres hablarlo... No puedes-Una enfermera entró revisando los monitores y sueros- Hinata, yo lo siento...

-No tiene caso que le hable no puede escucharlo- Dijo la enfermera con un movimiento de pestañas mientras lo veía, para perderse nuevamente.

-Tú siempre me oyes, incluso en lo que no debes... Hinata no puedes irte, sé que quieres escapar de mí porque te he lastimado, pero aunque no te lo demuestro te amo, te amo... yo no puedo ser como tú, pero sé que si tu dejas de reír, de darme tu calidez mi día ya no está bien, cada día necesito hundirme en ti porque no puedo estar sin ti, por favor no me dejes, te prometo que si vuelves a casa te haré la mujer más feliz, te trataré como lo mereces, te daré lo que buscaste desde el inicio... ya no te dejare escribir sola esa libreta que narra nuestra historia, quiero que la escribas con esa emoción con la cual la iniciaste, quiero que pongas esas anécdotas que soñabas quiero darte momentos felices que provoquen tus sonrisas y te hagan escribir en ella, que le falten hojas para que narres, sólo dame una oportunidad, yo te necesito.

La miró tan quieta que pensó que la enfermera debía tener razón, pasó largos minutos esperando una respuesta de ella pero nada.

-Tengo que ver a Suk, debe estar asustado con la gente desconocida, no te dejes vencer si no es por mí hazlo por Suk que si bien te obligué a tenerlo sé que lo amas-Cuando le dolía reconocer que así había sido, le dolió aceptar que su segundo hijo quizás no obtuviera el amor de su madre y todo gracias a él.

La noche había sido larga y ya no le permitieron estar con ella así que decidió quedarse en pediatría robando la mirada de la mayoría de las enfermeras que veían enternecidas como cargaba a su hijo esperando no muy pacientemente la alta de el pequeño, la mañana apareció y con ella la noticia de poder llevarse a su hijo, salió a la sala de espera en la cual de inmediato fue interceptado por su cuñada.

-¿Está bien?- Preguntó de inmediato y él asintió sin ganas, dejando a la castaña alzarlo entre sus brazos.

Neji lo fulminó con la mirada, y él comprendía que Hinata debió de haber hablado demasiado de su relación con él, se sentía avergonzado, Hiashi parecía más impenetrable daba la impresión que no le importaba mucho su actuar hacia Hinata, pero si su estado de salud, no tenía idea realmente.

Un largo mes pasó para que Hinata despertara, aunque aún tenía asistencia respiratoria que le impedía hablar, Sasuke fue el primero en entrar a verla.

-No sabes las ganas de tenía de ver tus ojos... Hinata, lo siento- Ella lo miró y pudo reconocer su mirada confundida y extrañada- Yo no te he sido infiel, no sé qué leíste pero mi actitud no se justifica con la infidelidad, es el miedo a amar... porque eso hace daño, aunque tuve que perderte dos veces en un solo día para darme cuenta que me hace más daño mi barrera, yo no quiero perderte ni como mi esposa ni mucho menos que mueras, llevándote contigo tus sonrisas y tu afecto, ese que no merezco porque he sido un hijo de puta contigo... pero sí tú me das una oportunidad, yo seré ese hombre que pensaste que era, ese con el que soñaste... debes querer decir algo y debo agradecer que tengas ese tubo en la boca y no puedas correrme, pero es que quiero estar contigo Hinata- Los ojos lunas se aguaron, él no pudo entender si por la frustración o porque, pero aquello era evidente las palabras del Uchiha calaron en el corazón de Hinata ¿cuánto esperó por unas palabras así?

No recordaba exactamente qué sucedió ese día que se accidentó, pero sabía que estaba rota, estaba cansada de las humillaciones frecuentes, de ser sólo la esposa perfecta que el Uchiha podía presumir en comidas, cenas y cocteles empresariales... ¿qué no le fue infiel? Ella escuchó lo suficiente, Sakura, una empleada de la compañía le dijo aquella mentira "que su esposo y ella tenían algo", cómo odiaba no poder correrlo ahora mismo, ya no quería seguir siendo esa mujer que todo mundo pisoteaba.

Otra semana tuvo que pasar para que le retiraran el tubo de su boca y pudiera volver a hablar, Sasuke estaba ahí como casi siempre con sus enormes ojeras por lo poco que dormía por hacer la mayor parte de su trabajo por la noche cuando ella dormía, en cuanto los médicos salieron ambos ojos se cruzaron.

-¿Qué dirás Hinata?- El moreno habló viéndola fijamente ella se encogió de hombros y tragó saliva.

-¿Cómo está mi bebé?- Cuestionó con voz ronca y dificultosa, dándose la fuerza para decir lo que pensaba.

-Suk, está bien Hanabi dijo que más tarde lo traería cuando viniera tu familia en la hora de visita, como ya no tienes tantos aparatos ya lo dejaran pasar-Ella asintió y después acarició su vientre plano.

-¿Y esté bebé?- Sasuke abrió como platos sus ojos, entreabrió sus labios dudoso... no se había referido a Suk en un inicio.

-Hinata-Ahora él tragó grueso con sólo verla se dio cuenta que lo que le iba a decir la iba a lastimar ella siempre tan dulce y amorosa, la ojiluna se tensó al notar como evitaba el tema- el accidente fue bastante aparatoso y lo perdiste.- Dijo sin dar más rodeos, las lágrimas fueron instantáneas en la peliazul, que sollozó, llevando sus manos intentado callarse.

Los fuertes brazos la cubrieron en un cálido abrazo que le demostraba que estaba con ella... con ese dolor, sin embargo aún en su dolor se removió luchando porque la soltase, extrañado solo se atrevió a revelarle lo siguiente:

-Lo siento, ese tipo que te chocó está en la cárcel-Sabía que aquello no quitaba el dolor pero al menos daba un poco de justicia.

-Todo es mi culpa, si yo no hubiera salido tan molesta... si me hubiera quedado en casa-Se culpó enseguida.

-No es tu culpa, yo te lleve al límite... lo siento Hinata.-Escuchar aquello fue para ella una burla.

-Quiero el divorcio-Anunció dejándolo choqueado.

-Hinata no seas tonta, tenemos que hablar eso.

-No tenemos nada que hablar, solo debemos separarnos, tú te iras con tu amante y yo...-Fue incapaz de continuar, lo amaba con todo su corazón esa era una verdad que la consumía, que la apagaba, pero lo sabía su amor era toxico, mató a su segundo bebé por culpa de los actos del moreno y ella se iba acabando a su lado, no quería eso, quería a alguien que pudiera sanar su corazón, recibir lindas palabras que la hicieran sentir amada y valorada.

-No te daré el divorcio así que mejor evítate todo ese papeleo-Sasuke fue conciso, Hinata se puso tensa e incluso tembló por la rabia contenida, apretó sus puños pero no iba a retroceder.

El silencio que se formó entre ambos fue incomodo, el Uchiha sabía que tenía que hablar, decirle nuevamente sus sentimientos, hacerla sentir amada pero sus labios no se abrieron.

Ya no había vuelta atrás entró a su departamento con la intención de volver a verla al saber que estaría recogiendo sus cosas, después de todo hace un par de semanas que había sido dada de alta y enseguida partió a casa de Neji, no a su casa la cual aún le pertenecía, aún era su esposa, pero solo se topó con la gélida mirada de su cuñado cargando una caja de juguetes de su hijo, bufó dejándose caer en un sillón, la estaba perdiendo y no hacía nada más que tragarse sus sentimientos por el simple hecho de no querer volver a decirle que la amaba.

-Uchiha, la siguiente semana será la junta para que firmen su divorcio exprés.-Sin ver a Neji sabía que tenía una risa burlona, solo apretó la mandíbula en un intento de parecer estoico, cerró sus orbes oscuras con fastidio escuchando como su próximamente excuñado se iba.

Miró el juzgado, incluso la vio bajar del auto de Neji, llevaba a su pequeño hijo en brazos negó con la cabeza y a grandes zancadas caminó hasta ella. Apenas cruzaron miradas, podía verla triste pero era incapaz de decir algo es como si sus labios se hubieran sellado, su hijo le balbuceaba cosas y lo llamaba pero pronto llegaron a la oficina, después de escuchar vagamente lo que sea que le estuviera anunciando el juez, lo hicieron en silencio, tras una mirada ella comenzó a firmar y él la imitó dándole su libertad, oficialmente esa libreta se terminaba, con un hijo, con una Hinata sumamente herida y con un Uchiha enamorado.

 **FIN**

 **NO ME ODIEN XD... ES SOLO QUE QUERÍA ALGO TRISTE... (SI LES SIRVE DE CONSUELO PIENSEN QUE CON EL TIEMPO ELLOS LOGRARON PERDONARSE Y QUIZÁS VOLVER A ACERCARSE :D PIENSEN QUE SEGURAMENTE EN LOS ENCUENTROS CUANDO SASUKE IBA POR SU HIJO PARA VERLO, PUDIERON VOLVER A CONVERSAR, QUIZÁS SE VIERON DÉBILES Y SE DEJARON QUERER... TAL VEZ SASUKE DECIDIÓ VOLVER A ENAMORARLA (DIGO YA LA TENÍA ENAMORADA PERO A VOLVERSE A GANAR SU CONFIANZA) Y TERMINARON NUEVAMENTE JUNTOS PERO ESTA VEZ RESPETANDOSE, SIENDO UNA MEJOR PAREJA)... NO ME ODIEN..**


	2. Libreta de Memorias II (Epílogo ?)

Sasuke miró a Suk, su pequeño o ya quizás no tan pequeño hijo, ahora a sus casi siete años el niño de pelo azabache y penetrantes ojos negros estaba sentado frente a su escritorio coloreando un dibujo en un libro, como cada semana él tenía el derecho de pasar el fin de semana con su hijo, sin embargo como siempre el Uchiha estaba pegado a la empresa, recluyendo al pequeño a una tarde aburrida.

Cuando dejó es escuchar el ruido del color sobre la hoja, levantó lo suficiente las oscuras orbes para echarle un vistazo al niño que estaba mirándolo atentamente con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué sucede?—Le cuestionó al depositar una firma a final del documento que tenía en sus manos.

-¿Por qué mamá y tú no están casados?—La pregunta hizo que el mayor finalmente encarara al pequeño, sin saber que responderle, si bien era cierto que durante los últimos cuatro años intentó algún tipo en reconciliación con la ojiluna fracasó olímpicamente, su modo frío no contribuyó en absoluto y al parecer Hinata estaba tan lastimada como para dejarlo cruzar más de dos palabras si el contenido no tenía que ver con su hijo al pesar del tiempo que dejo correr para intentarlo.

Durante el primer año de divorciados Hinata ni siquiera podía verlo, cada vez que iba a recoger a Suk solía entregarlo la servidumbre de la mansión Hyuuga, al segundo año cuando por casualidad ella le dio la cara estuvo a punto de llevársela a la cama valiéndose de sus encantos que al parecer seguían teniendo efecto sobre ella pero después de rechazarlo la peliazul volvió a esconderse, en su tercer año sin buscarlo por decirlo de alguna manera tuvieron sexo y uno demasiado bueno después de un coctel empresarial cabe mencionar que ambos tenían unas copas de más, sin embargo Hinata volvió a echarlo de su vida negándole toda oportunidad de tocar el tema, el cuarto año ella se distanció definitivamente y en este año, el quinto la ojiluna volvía a conversar con él pero sólo de forma hermética y referente al hijo de ambos, ningún otro tema podía ser tratado y él finalmente se había rendido porque no tenía caso cuántas flores o detalles le envió en el transcurso, ella siempre los rechazó e incluso amenazó con ponerle una orden de restricción, ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar, la familia Hyuuga lo aborrecía y solo se soportaban por asuntos empresariales o por él pequeño que ahora lo miraba acusativamente.

La pregunta de su hijo revivió una fibra dolorosa, y al mismo tiempo posesiva, Hinata siempre sería su amor muy independientemente que lo aceptara o no. Si bien se dio cuenta demasiado tarde también hizo de todo para recuperarla, sin buenos resultados lamentablemente pero de algo estaba seguro ella también sentía algo por él, lo supo cuando pudo tenerla hace años en sus brazos, la forma tan salvaje como se hicieron el amor, las palabras soltadas; ambos se amaban, pero ella parecía no estar lista para perdonarlo y evidentemente tampoco creía que hubiera sido la única desde que ambos se pusieron un anillo en el dedo.

-Hinata y yo estuvimos casados—El niño lo miró sorprendido y entonces hizo una mueca que detuvo a Sasuke de continuar, quizás debió ser menos claro.

-Entonces ¿están divorciados?—Interrogó con palpable decepción, Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír apenas perceptiblemente, Suk era muy similar a Hinata respecto a las emociones.

-Si—En algo estaba consciente las mentiras no servían de nada, menos para su hijo, las cejas del niño cayeron denotando su tristeza—Pero todo está bien, tú tienes a Hinata y a mí... seguimos siendo tus padres.

-Pero los padres divorciados ya no vuelven a estar juntos y se buscan nuevos novios—Acusó el niño, se vio tentado a carcajearse.

-Jamás tendré otra novia que no sea tu mamá—La revelación hizo que el pequeño sonriera emocionado y muy feliz, asintiendo enseguida, volviendo a colorear.

En ese momento Sasuke se cuestionó si cometió un error, después de todo Hinata no quería nada con él.

-Suk, ¿guardaste la lapicera en tu mochila?—Hinata le cuestionó al tener a su hijo ya en la cama de esa fría noche de febrero.

-Si mami—Le respondió el pequeño antes de bostezar, acción que la hizo sonreír.

-¿Cómo la pasaste con tú papá?—Mordió su labio inferior, reprimiéndose por esa mala costumbre, no lo hacía genuinamente, desde que el pequeño empezó a formar frases y pudo decirle vagamente ella lo cuestionaba para saber del azabache.

Si bien se había divorciado esperando romper con el amor que le guardaba al azabache, no ocurrió, en aquel momento se encontraba tan dolida por la pérdida de su segundo hijo que no pudo más que culparse a sí misma y a Sasuke, sobre todo a él, ¿cómo pudo serle infiel? ¿Cómo pudo? Ella intentó enamorarlo y él, había caído en los brazos de alguien y esa mujer hasta la fecha seguía laborando en la empresa de su exmarido, esa terrible mujer que osó pararse en su departamento y gritarle que Sasuke y ella no podían ser felices porque la peliazul se interponía, que el azabache no deseaba un escándalo pero que a la que amaba era ella, Haruno Sakura, y aquella maldita nota... todo tenía sentido y lo seguía teniendo, después de todo ellos fueron un matrimonio motivado por intereses familiares y empresariales, jamás se sintió tan humillada y lastimada.

-Bien, pero el viernes y sábado papá tuvo que trabajar.

-Como siempre—Hinata soltó sin poder sostenerse, dándose un golpe mental por ser tan descuidada, el niño solo asintió.

-¿Estuviste en la empresa con él?

-Si—Le respondió el pequeño recostándose de lado mirándola fijamente con esos ojos tan negros como los de su padre.

-Sakura ¿volvió a llevarte a comer?—Interrogó sin poder evitar que su pregunta saliera seca, esa perversa mujer a veces era la encargada de llevarle la comida a su hijo y estaba aguantado pacíficamente hasta que el fin de semana antepasado en el cual Sasuke decidió que lo llevara a una cafetería, lo había hecho porque al menos el malvado de su ex había guardado la compostura delante del pequeño, pero si eso seguía así, iba a saltar, no permitiría que su ex marido le presentara a su conquista a su hijo, o al menos no, hasta que formalizara.

-No, papi y yo fuimos a comer pizza—El pequeño esbozó una enorme sonrisa e Hinata se sintió aliviada devolviéndosela.

La semana que comenzaba sería la última de febrero, y la peliazul ya estaba pensando en organizar la séptima fiesta de cumpleaños de su retoño, no quería algo muy grande y el concepto lo quería infantil, pero aun así sería mejor que se diera prisa o con los compromisos laborales ya no podría hacerlo debidamente.

Después de unos golpecitos en la puerta Kiba, uno de sus compañeros de trabajo apareció en la puerta, con la flamante sonrisa y el pelo castaño despeinado.

-Linda, ¿te gustaría ir a comer?—Hinata sonrió como cada día ante tal saludo.

Ese hombre parecía no darse por vencido, desde que ingreso en las empresas Hyuugas él se mostró genuinamente interesado en ella, pero en ningún momento pudo estar lista para corresponderle, e incluso después de cinco años de divorciada y a sus veintinueve se sentía incapaz de corresponderle una simple salida a comer.

-Kiba, tengo que revisar unas cuentas, lo lamento—Se disculpó descuadrando sus hombros, el castaño sonrió desanimado.

-¿Puedo traerte algo?—La peliazul se sintió culpable como cada día, ese hombre le daba lastima, ¿por qué seguía empecinado con ella cuando no le daba ninguna señal?

-Kiba, ya sabes suelo traer mi almuerzo—Se excusó nuevamente, usando las palabas de cada día.

-Siempre debo intentarlo, te traeré un postrecito—Agregó el castaño como si la hubiera leído, saliendo de la oficina, y esa era la historia desde hace cinco años, por lo general incluso con las mismas líneas.

Ese día no fue distinto a ninguno de los anteriores, si bien se sentía más independiente no podía sentirse realizada, algo faltaba en su vida, amaba con todo su ser a Suk, pero aquel bebé perdido y Sasuke, eran cuestiones que no podía superar y por eso se encontraba incompleta, sólo se dejaba arrastrar como cada día intentando hacer feliz a su pequeño.

Al medio día de ese viernes, Hinata salió temprano de la corporación Hyuuga debía de ir a la escuela de Suk a recogerlo así que movió sus tacones de aguja hasta el estacionamiento, sabía que Sasuke pasaría por él hasta las tres de la tarde así que antes de eso pensaba aprovechar el rato con su pequeño como cada viernes, sin embargo una vez que se hubo reunido con él recibió una llamada de Neji haciéndola volver a la oficina para que resolviera un contratiempo.

Pensó que eso sería rápido pero iban a dar las tres de la tarde dándole un margen de media hora para avisarle a su exesposo que el niño no se encontraba en la residencia, el simple hecho de mandarle un texto la agobiaba pero sabía que no tenía opción, el pequeño azabache hacía un rato había terminado sus deberes escolares y ahora se veía sumamente aburrido en su oficina, por un momento se cuestionó si así la pasaría con su padre y la duda fue mayor.

-¿Estás aburrido?

-Si—La respuesta sincera del pequeño denotó el hastío, recordándole a su mismo padre.

-Es la primera vez que vienes conmigo al trabajo, con tu papá lo haces muy seguido ¿por qué conmigo te aburres?

-Porque papá juega conmigo, me deja ver películas o jugar Xbox y aquí no hay nada que hacer—Resolvió el pequeño de forma simple, en ese instante la ojiluna formó una o con sus labios, ese cretino había encontrado la manera de entretener a su hijo en una oficina, además seguro sus cuatro paredes nada se comparaban con la amplia y hermosa oficina que recordaba bien del Uchiha.

Los toquecitos en la puerta la desconcentraron, enseguida apareció el castaño y ella pudo ver venir la conversación de siempre. Kiba entró seguro y sonriente.

-Me dijeron que volviste por el problema en la planta del Sur y por eso me entró la duda si...—Los ojos castaños enfocaron al pequeño azabache que también lo miraba con intriga— ¡No me digas que es tu hijo!—Habló sorprendido, aunque sabía que la chica Hyuuga tenía un hijo jamás lo había visto y ahora que lo hacía estaba desconcertado del tamaño, lo imaginaba más pequeño.

Hinata sonrió emocionada y orgullosa, el simple hecho de mencionar a su pequeño hijo la llenaba de felicidad.

-Si, él es, Suk... corazón saluda a Kiba.

El niño frunció su ceja pero se levantó enseguida y al poco tiempo estrechó su pequeña mano con el hombre adulto.

-Bueno, quizás entonces quieras que vayamos los tres juntos a comer—Hinata pensaba negarse pero después de todo ante el ajetreo su pequeño no había comido nada.

-Creo que nos caería bien—Concordó antes de tomar su bolso para ir a una cafetería cercana con el castaño.

Después de un pequeño viaje en auto, tomar una mesa, ordenar y mandar un texto con sus manos temblorosas, finalmente se daba un respiro después de todo Sasuke iría y se llevaría al niño y ya, pero el simple hecho de verlo la ponía en alerta y ansiosa.

-¿Así que te gustan los jitomates?—Kiba quiso romper el silencio que se había formado, el pequeño lo miró apenas y asintió con la cabeza.

-Mami, si papá va a venir ¿no puedo comer con él?

-Debes comer ahorita corazón él puede tener prisa, ¿por qué no quieres?—El niño no respondió pero se dedicó a observar la decoración del lugar, Kiba sonrió nervioso, sabía que Hinata tenía un hijo y conocerlo fue uno de sus intereses, y ahora que lo lograba no sabía cómo abordar la situación, sabía que si quería ganarse a la chica ganarse al pequeño era un gran paso.

-¿Te gusta la película de cars?—Su plan comenzaba, para su suerte su sobrino parecía tener la misma edad del hijo de su amada y Hana, su hermana lo había obligado a llevar al pequeño a un show que había arribado a la ciudad, movería mar y cielo solo para llevar a ese azabache que finalmente respondía un "si"—Hay un evento este fin de semana puedo llevarte si quieres.

Los ojos azabaches miraron a la peliazul buscando la aprobación, ella simplemente le sonrió al darse cuenta que el pequeño no consideraba que esos días estaría con Sasuke y eso sería muy descortés, aunque prácticamente no tenía nada que ver con él castaño, sentía que hacía algo mal.

-Creo que no puedes, quizás tu padre tenga algo preparado para ti—Respondió finalmente, el niño hizo un puchero pero no dijo nada más.

-¿Compartes la custodia?—Kiba se atrevió a cuestionar, en realidad conocía muy poco del matrimonio que alguna vez tuvo la Hyuuga, y aunque la respuesta era evidente decidió comprobarlo.

-Si, así es—Respondió con una sonrisa, removiendo los cabellos azabaches de su pequeño, deteniéndose un momento a cavilar si el niño ya necesitaría un corte, los cabellos estaban a punto de cubrirle los ojos.

-Bueno supongo que es inevitable, pero quizás ya es tiempo de que te des una oportunidad—Sugirió tomando la mano que la peliazul tenía sobre la mesa, Suk miró ese gesto y después cómo su madre retiraba la mano delicadamente sonriéndole nerviosa al extraño.

-Yo...

-Aquí está la comida—Un mesero llegó con los tres platos; para Hinata un plato de pasta, para Kiba un gran trozo de carne con escasos vegetales y para el pequeño un plato similar al de su madre pero con una salsa de tomate.

La comida fue silenciosa y un tanto incomoda por parte de la ojiluna que no podía creer que el castaño hubiera hecho un comentario de ese tamaño, frente a su hijo, lo último que quería es que el pequeño se confundiera viéndolos con distintas parejas se reprimía mentalmente al haber sido tan descuidada y no considerar que todo podía arruinarse.

-¡papi!—Hinata brincó ante el grito y solo pudo ver al pequeño azabache correr con todas sus energías hacia la entrada del lugar, después de hacer una exhalación ruidosa y tragar saliva, observó con embelesamiento como la alta y atlética figura tomaba al pequeño niño que entre sus brazos se veía menudo y débil, cuestión sorprendente porque a pesar de ser sietemesino el niño era alto y saludable, tal como su padre.

Kiba se sintió cohibido, definitivamente nunca pensó en el tipo que pudo haber sido el esposo de la bella Hyuuga pero ese hombre lo hacía sentir nervioso, observó también con interés como el niño era depositado en el suelo y con cortos pasos se acercaban hacia la mesa que segundos antes abandonó el pequeño Uchiha, con un aire engreído Sasuke le dedicó una mirada austera y de reconocimiento misma que Inuzuka intentó devolver con el mismo temple.

-Dice que estaba comiendo y aún no termina, si no te molesta lo espero con ustedes—Hinata entreabrió sus labios, esa voz tan masculina hacia que sus entrañas se estremecieran, Kiba chasqueó la lengua sintiéndose ignorado e indignado al ver como el engreído abría la silla sin esperar la respuesta, la sonrisa autosuficiente que esbozó lo enfermó—Date prisa y termina—Suk asintió con la cabeza envolviendo en el tenedor espaguetis siguiendo la instrucción de su progenitor.

El ambiente se volvió tenso, Hinata era incapaz de ver el rostro del Uchiha y mucho menos de ingerir bocado, él por su parte solo se la comía con la mirada, portaba una elegante camisa lila, ajustada a cada curva que poseía y Kiba no sabía ni que decir, lo único que lo reconfortaba era ver que Hinata no parecía sentirse cómoda con la presencia de su ex.

-Papi, el señor ha dicho que hay un evento de cars ¿puedes llevarme?

-Claro—El azabache respondió sin embargo al que miró fue al castaño, cruzándose en un duelo de miradas.

-No comas tan deprisa—Hinata habló robando la miradas de ambos adultos, pero encarando esa oscura que la llamaba desde hace rato, ver el estoico y molesto rostro del azabache la hizo sentir incomoda y culpable.

-Ya no quiero—El chiquillo le respondió a su madre, poniéndose de pie y jaloneando a su padre.

-Despídete—La voz ronca del moreno, no le dejo ver a Hinata los celos que lo estaban consumiendo internamente y ella apenas y prestó atención al abrazo y beso que recibió por parte de su pequeño.

-Papá ¿compraste el juego que prometiste?—El chiquillo brincó alejándose a la puerta, Sasuke se puso de pie.

-Que se diviertan—Agregó sarcásticamente, siguiendo el camino que tomó su hijo, si estaba que se lo llevaban los mil infiernos y ya no había podido disimular.

-Vaya ¿él es tu exesposo?—Kiba finalmente rompió el silencio al ver la imponente figura desaparecer tras las puertas cristalinas del lugar.

-Si—Respondió en un susurro por inercia.

-¿Cómo terminaste con él? Es decir es sólo que ese hombre es... muy intimidante—Confesó, Hinata sonrió, estaba consciente de ello pero después de todo no fue un matrimonio por amor.

-Lo es pero...—La Hyuuga elevó los hombros, no era necesario que hablara de las circunstancias de ese matrimonio.

-Pero ya terminó y es lo mejor—Ella quiso asentir, y concordaba que era lo correcto pero no lo sentía así, cuando llevó todo el papeleo del divorcio pensó que se sentiría bien al comenzar una nueva vida, pero nunca sucedió y con el paso de los años se dio cuenta que quería al moreno cerca, demasiado cerca a tal grado de hurgar en las vivencias de su pequeño vigilando a distancia al Uchiha.

-¿Es un buen padre?—Esperaba un no, aunque no parecía real.

Hinata emitió un sonidito antes de responder sintiéndose melancólica, no veía mucho la convivencia que tenían esos dos hombres que marcaron su vida, pero cuando le tocaba presenciar los abrazos, besos o algunas palabras del Uchiha hacia su hijo no podía evitar derretirse, él era perfecto y todo se complementaba cuando los veía juntos, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de disfrutar verlos juntos sin reparo.

-Si—Finalmente deliberó, dejando al Inuzuka nuevamente decepcionado—Al menos con él es diferente—Su pensamiento salió en voz alta.

-¿A qué te refieres?—Se quedó perpleja ante la pregunta y negó con la cabeza cerrando los ojos lunas por su descuido.

-Te podrás imaginar, si nos divorciamos es porque no funcionó—decidió explicar a grandes rasgos.

-¿quién es ese tipo?—Sasuke le cuestionó al pequeño apenas le abrochó el cinturón de seguridad.

-Es un amigo de mamá, pero no me cayó bien—Murmuró el pequeño que a su corta edad pudo darse cuenta que el castaño quería algo con su madre.

Sasuke cerró la puerta del coche para subirse y comenzar a manejar, su mirada austera y filosa se posó en el retrovisor por si acaso los veía pero la calle lucía desolada, chasqueó la lengua y se permitió comenzar el fin de semana a lado de su hijo, aunque no la tendría fácil después de lo que vio, entonces algo que no consideró en todos esos años empezó a atormentarlo ¿Hinata lo habría olvidado? ¿Hinata saldría con otros hombres? Tendría que averiguarlo, sopesó mirando por el espejo al pequeño jugar con la tableta.

Apenas el niño regresó el domingo por la tarde Hinata lo abrazó y besó en la mejilla, al poco rato escuchó el motor del auto en el cual llegó alejarse, no salió a recibirlo como siempre, pero como cada día que eso ocurría su interior le reprochaba por negarse a encontrarse al padre del pequeño.

-¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien, papá me llevó a ver a cars y también al cine.

-Que padre—Reconoció, pero dentro de sí, recordó aquella única salida que tuvo al cine con el azabache, los ojos lunas se humedecieron y quiso golpearse la mejilla, ¿por qué seguía con todo eso que solo la lastimaba?

-¿Volviste a pasarla en la oficina?

-Sí, pero el sábado nos fuimos temprano para ver cars—El niño habló caminando hacia la cocina a sabiendas que su madre le daría la merienda.

-Ya veo...—Dijo al servir un vaso de leche y acercarle unas galletas con chispas de chocolate.

-Mamá, ese hombre que nos llevó a comer ¿es tu novio?

-¿Qué?—El desconcierto de Hinata fue obvio— ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque si es tu novio, eres mala.

¿Por qué?—Respondió aturdida.

-Porque eres mala, papá dijo que no tendría otra novia que no fueras tú... pero tú tienes otro novio, eso te hace mala, haces sufrir a papá.

-Qué cosas dices—No pudo evitar que las palabras salieran solas—Kiba no es mi novio... eso no es así—Dijo confundida, ¿acaso Sasuke estaba utilizando al niño en su contra?

-¿Enserio?

-Es enserio, es solo un amigo... pero ¿qué te dijo papá? Él te dijo que me dijeras esas cosas.

-¿qué cosas?—Preguntó el niño sumergiendo una galleta en la leche.

-Que me dijeras que soy mala... o que mamá es mala por tener novio—Él negó con la cabeza mientras masticaba.

-Pero papá me dijo que están divorciados—Dijo con un mohín de tristeza—Entonces pensé que ya no podían estar juntos, pero papá me dijo que no tendría otra novia que no fueras tú... ¿y tú mami tendrías otro novio que no fuera mi papi?

La peliazul apretó sus puños con ganas de ponerlos en los brazos del moreno, no estaba del todo segura que las cosas fueran como el pequeño las relataba, de una u otra manera las palabras del azabache afectaban en su actuar y sin querer o con toda la intención lo estaba poniendo en su contra, cerró los ojos con cansancio pero decidida a ser lo más clara que se pudiera ser con un niño de esa edad.

-Corazón, si papá y mamá se divorciaron es porque no podían estar juntos...

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno hay muchas razones.

-¿Y por qué papá y tú no pueden estar juntos? Papá está sólo y a mí me gustaría vivir con los dos y verlo todos los días—Los ojos de Hinata se humedecieron y se le formó un nudo en la garganta, definitivamente no creía poder explicarle al niño, él no lo comprendería y tampoco podía decirle la verdad.

-A veces los papás tienen que tomar decisiones difíciles para el bien de los hijos, ahora eres muy pequeño para entenderlo pero cuando seas grande podrás entender.

-Papá me lo dirá el viernes—Decretó el pequeño en su inocencia—Él si me quiere—Chantajeó haciendo que los ojos lunas se entrecerraran con molestia, mañana mismo Sasuke tendría que darle la cara.

La noche pasada había estado decidida, incluso hace media hora cuando se subió a su coche lo estaba sin embargo ahora que miraba la torre de la corporación Uchiha sus piernas le temblaban y era incapaz de descender del auto, suspiró, tenía que hacerlo, no dejaría que el moreno le envenenara a su hijo.

Si pensó que sus piernas temblaban no tenía idea de que lo peor estaba por venir, prácticamente se convirtieron en gelatina cuando fuera de la oficina principal observó una cabellera rosada, platicando animadamente con Shizune la secretaria de su exesposo, misma que ya conocía de cuando fue esposa de él.

En cierto momento ojos lunas y jades se cruzaron, la sorpresa de la pelirosa le sirvió para mostrarse impenetrable y seguir andando a paso firme aunque por dentro sentía que cada que ponía su pie en el suelo era como pisar un pantano.

-¿qué diablos haces aquí?—Sakura pareció reaccionar cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca.

Shizune enseguida se tensó al no saber manejar la situación, además la mirada que le dedicó a Haruno fue de advertencia y consternación ya que después de todo Hinata era la exesposa del presidente de la corporación.

-Buenos días Shizune, necesito hablar con el señor Uchiha—Hinata habló ignorando a la pelirosa que no tardó en jalonearla del brazo.

-¿No me estás oyendo?—Sakura volvió a hablar.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Y no vuelvas a ponerme una mano encima!—Hinata gritó recuperando su brazo, sabía que estaba perdiendo los estribos pero desde que llegó al lugar y la vio todo su interior se removió.

-Entonces lárgate—Sentenció la ojijade que intentó ser prudente aunque ya habían llamado la atención de varios trabajadores, incluida la castaña que sostenía un teléfono sin saber qué hacer.

Hinata soltó una pequeña risa amarga y mordaz.

-No seas imprudente—Hinata habló nuevamente sin moderar del todo su tono de voz—Yo no vengo a separarte de Sasuke, si ya olvidaste la que rompió mi matrimonio y familia fuiste tú, yo no me metí en tu relación, así que deja de molestarme ya bastante daño me hiciste en el pasado—Reconoció encarándola por primera vez—Eres una persona ruin y malvada pero supongo que ese es tu castigo.

Shizune abrió los labios cuando se dio cuenta que su jefe estaba en la puerta de la oficina, mirando la escena con desconcierto.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?—Finalmente cuestionó, hace unos segundo había escuchado los gritos de Hinata y sorprendido salió a revisar, llevándose la sorpresa al encontrarla ahí discutiendo con una de sus mejores empleadas.

Los ojos lunas lucharon por no soltar lágrimas al creer que defendería a la que consideraba su amante.

-No vengo hablar de tu amante, sino de todo lo que le has dicho a mi hijo—Decidió cortar el tema pero dejando que sus palabras tomaran el menosprecio hacia la pelirosada que la miraba asustada.

-¿Cuál amante?

-¡Ah, claro, ya eres un hombre soltero! Pero aun así eso es lo que fue.

-Hinata—La voz seria y ronca del moreno la preparó para el ataque—No sé de qué demonios hablas, Sakura, solo ha sido mi empleada desde que llegó a esta empresa.

No pudo evitar no rodar los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-Deja de ser cínico, además ahora ¿qué tienes que ocultar? Si no lo discutimos cuando estábamos casados ¿por qué habríamos de hacerlo ahora?

-Porque nunca tuve una amante cuando estuve contigo—Se defendió el moreno y la pelirosa aceleró su respiración tratando de encontrar la manera de no ser descubierta.

-Pues ojalá hubiera sido cierto así mi bebé estaría vivo.

-Hinata—Sasuke la llamó al darse cuenta que la mujer estaba a punto del llanto al remover esa fibra sensible, y esta vez prestando atención en la pelirosa.

La Hyuuga negó intentando no soltarse a llorar.

-¿Por qué crees que me entendía con ella cuando estaba contigo?—Se lo preguntó aun sabiendo que algunos de sus empleados estaban prestando demasiada atención a esa pelea, pero la duda pudo más.

-Basta ya de tonterías—Hinata le dijo al llevarse la mano derecha a uno de sus ojos para enjugar una lágrima—Te he dicho que vengo a hablar de Suk, no de la razón por la cual perdí a mi segundo hijo.

Sakura mordió su labio inferior sintiendo la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo.

-Sakura—Sasuke la llamó y enseguida la mirada jade y luna estuvo sobre él—Dile a Hinata que solo eres mi empleada.

-Por favor, ¿qué me diga eso ahora? Ya en el pasado fue a buscarme al apartamento para decirme todo lo que ustedes hacían juntos y a mis espaldas, culpándome a mí que no pudieras estar con ella abiertamente.

-¡¿Qué?!—Sasuke posó su mirada negra y peligrosa sobre la pelirosa, sabía que Hinata no iba a mentirle pero eso sonaba fuera de este mundo— ¿Por qué mierda hiciste eso? Tú y yo jamás hemos tenido nada, solo una maldita relación laboral, dile la verdad—Podía sentir que su cuerpo estaba a punto de estallar y temblaba por la furia, al finalmente entender porque Hinata pensaba que lo engañaba.

Sakura se quedó sin voz y miró de Hinata a Sasuke y viceversa, apretando la mandíbula.

-Tú no lo merecías—Finalmente comenzó a hablar—Yo incluso estudié la universidad junto a él y de pronto todos decidieron que debían casarse para tener una excelente relación de negocios, lo de ustedes no era amor... tanto fue así que ella creyó fácilmente mis palabras.

Hinata bajó su mirada perlada al darle la razón, repasando cada una de las palabras soltadas.

-Eso no era tu maldito problema...—El sollozó de Hinata hizo callar a Sasuke.

-Perdí a mi bebé por tu mentira—Hinata le habló a Sakura al comprender que fue víctima de una cruel mentira—Ese día llegaste a decirme todo eso sin importarte nada, por una invención tuya perdí a un bebé, definitivamente eres una mala persona—Hinata dejó que el llanto la tomara, convulsionó liberando un poco de su dolor, enojada consigo misma, con él, con esa mujer.

Por un momento Sasuke creyó revivir una parte de su pasado, pero esta vez al menos podía intentar discutir el problema, o lo intentó ya que Hinata volvía a marcharse sin darle oportunidad de nada, chasqueó la lengua con molestia, debía darle tiempo a la peliazul, ahora no lograría que lo escuchara, posó con desazón su oscura mirada en la chica de ojos jades que también lloraba.

-Shizune, avisa a recursos humanos sobre el despido de Haruno, no se le brindará ninguna carta de recomendación, y en cuánto a ti—Dijo al hablarle a Sakura—Sería más conveniente que no nos pongas en tus ultimas referencias, porque aquí no habrá nada bueno que podamos decir de ti, pensé que habías entendido que yo no podía verte más que como una amiga desde que te rechacé en el instituto, de haber sabido lo que provocarías te hubiera alejado definitivamente en aquel tiempo, te has salvado que te pusiera una mano encima por ser mujer, sino ya hubiera destrozado tu maldito rostro es lo menos que te mereces después de haber destrozado mi matrimonio y los sentimientos de mi esposa.

-Tu esposa—La pelirosa susurró dolida—Ya ni siquiera lo es.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos conteniéndose, tenía unas ganas de molerla a golpes pero no podía dejarse llevar por ese impulso.

-Gracias a ti—Agregó fríamente.

-Todos estos años, lo he sabido tú no tienes sentimientos así que no tienes por qué intentar engañarme...

-Yo no tengo sentimientos hacia ti, pero por Hinata es diferente—Cortó con furia—Y será mejor que te largues de mi compañía antes de que me arrepienta y decida destruirte.

Hinata no paró de conducir hasta que se encontró en su pequeña casa, sentía que ese lugar podía defenderla de todo lo externo, después de afrontar a esa mujer que tanto daño le hizo en el pasado se encontraba sumamente alterada, aunque finalmente conocía la verdad el dolor seguía siendo tan intenso, aunque ahora enfocado hacía la pérdida y el hubiera sido.

Su móvil sonó y cuando vio el nombre del colegio de Suk en la pantalla enseguida tomó la llamada.

-Si—Respondió nerviosa.

-Señora, el padre de Suk quiere recogerlo pero como sabe necesitamos su autorización.

-ah—Exclamó sorprendida y su ceño se frunció—Está bien, Sasuke puede llevarse el niño.

-Ok, gracias—Se despidió la secretaria.

Hinata no estaba muy segura de la decisión que tomó pero era lo mejor, al niño le quedaba un par de horas en el colegio y ella estaba hecha un desastre, necesitaba calmarse para que el pequeño no la viera así de alterada y en su casa no lo lograría, necesitaba volver a la oficina y distraer su mente con el trabajo.

-¡Papi!—El grito del niño lo hizo forzar una sonrisa.

Al verlo correr con la mochila a hombros y el traje que lo reconocía como estudiante de ese colegio, lo hizo sonreír, por un momento él sopesó en que podía tener a dos niños corriendo hacia él y no pudo evitar que sus ojos brillaran.

-¿Por qué has venido por mí? Aún no terminan las clases, ¿mamá nos da permiso de estar juntos?—Cuestionó al tener en cuenta que raramente él podía estar con el Uchiha entre semana.

-Si, Hinata está de acuerdo—Habló tomando la pequeña mano entre la suya para llevarlo hasta el auto.

-¿Entonces a dónde vamos?

-Bueno, necesito hablar con tu mamá pero probablemente ella se siente un poco mal y no sé cuánto me lleve localizarla o cuánto tardemos hablando, por eso es mejor que vengas conmigo.

Los grandes ojos negros del niño lo encararon en el espejo retrovisor, tenía una mueca seria que el padre no pudo entender y enseguida frunció el ceño.

-Mamá y tú no hablan—Decretó tomando una tableta del asiento, antes de presionar el botón para encenderla el pequeño hizo otra mueca— ¿por qué no hablan?

Sasuke posó una media sonrisa en su rostro, finalmente su hijo empezaba a darse cuenta de algunas cosas.

-Hinata y yo peleamos una vez—Los ojos grandes y negros lo miraron alarmado—Discutimos como los esposos que éramos, cuando tú eras un bebé y en ese momento no pudimos solucionar el problema y ambos creímos que lo mejor era divorciarnos, estábamos muy enojados y por eso no pensamos bien... hemos estado enojados todo este tiempo.

-¿Tanto tiempo?—Preguntó con sorpresa Suk.

-Sí, los adultos a veces no pensamos bien.

-Entonces deja de estar enojado con mi mami—Pidió.

-Eso quiero... quiero que ella tampoco esté enojada conmigo—Reveló sin pensar.

-¡Yo te ayudo!—Sugirió con una gran sonrisa, Sasuke la devolvió volteando levemente para observarlo por un par de segundos.

-Me vas a ayudar si no haces nada, ese es un asunto de grandes... Hinata como yo te ama, y no deberías preocuparte por nuestros problemas porque todo lo que hacemos solo es por tu bien, cuando seas grande lo entenderás.

-Pero—Comenzó a quejarse—yo quiero que estén juntos como los papás de mis amigos.

-Suk, para todo hay tiempo, te diré un secreto yo también quiero estar con tu mamá pero necesito disculparme, y tendrás que ser paciente, pero te prometo que me portaré bien para que me perdone, ¿estás de acuerdo?

-¡Si! Si le das un beso seguro te perdona—Sasuke soltó una pequeña risa tras escuchar la ocurrencia de su pequeño.

-El otro día mi tía Ten-Ten le regaló rollos de canela para que la perdonara porque rompió uno de sus maquillajes—Sasuke volvió a reír—Deberías comprarle unos rollos de canela, ¿podrías comprarme unos a mí?

-Claro, me has dado buenas ideas—Concordó.

Hinata pudo predecir quién era la persona que llamaba a la puerta de su oficina sin siquiera verlo, lo hizo pasar por educación más que por ganas de atenderlo, estaba segura que la plática de siempre se llevaría a cabo, sin embargo Kiba prestó atención en el estado deprimente de la chica.

-¿Qué te sucede?—Los ojos lunas mostraron sorpresa y rápidamente inclinó la cara queriendo salir del escrutinio del castaño.

-Nada—Optó por mentir.

-¿Cómo que nada se ve que has estado llorando? Además...—El Inuzuka decidió guardar silencio al darse cuenta que mencionar el desastre inusual que tenía la ojiluna en el escritorio no era de ayuda.

-Nada—Volvió a hablar la ojiluna y la mirada lastimera de Kiba la hizo sentir culpable, sabía que ese chico esperaba que se abriera con él pero era algo que simplemente no podía hacer por más deseos que él tuviera.

-Hina...

-¡Mamá!—La voz de Suk robó la atención de ambos, el pequeño no tardó en llegar hasta ella agitando una pequeña caja café—¡Mira lo que papá me ha comprado y no te voy a dar!—Le dijo al tirar la mochila en el suelo y besar una de las mejillas de su madre—Mami—La voz del niño cambió al notar los ojos inflamados y rojos de su madre, juntó su entrecejo e Hinata intentó huir de la mirada inocente oscura.

-Hinata—La voz de Sasuke, tensó a todos los presentes menos al pequeño azabache.

-Creo que mami está enferma—Le indicó el pequeño con preocupación.

Hinata apretó sus puños, no esperaba tener que enfrentar a Sasuke tan pronto y en esas condiciones, así que lo único que pasaba por su mente era salir de esa difícil situación a cualquier costo.

-Estoy bien—Le susurró al pequeño acariciándole la oscura cabellera.

Kiba enfrentó al Uchiha en un duelo de miradas y no tardó nada en deducir que el estado de la peliazul tenía que ver con él.

-Suk, ve con tu tío necesito hablar con tu mamá.

-Él puede estar ocupado—Cortó Hinata queriendo retrasar esa conversación, Sasuke bufó al darse cuenta lo que buscaba la peliazul.

-De cualquier manera tenemos que hablar—Sentenció—Y está vez tienes que escucharme.

Los grandes ojos negros del niño miraron a su padre atentamente ya que no estaba acostumbrado a advertirlo hablar tan serio y con esa actitud tensa hacia su madre, el menor aunque no entendió del todo lo que sucedía, captó lo inusual de la situación.

-Sí Hinata no desea hablar contigo no tiene por qué hacerlo—Kiba se entrometió, ganándose una sonrisa torcida del alto azabache.

-Mami, debes hablar con mi papi, él prometió portarse bien—Pidió el pequeño poniendo en aprietos a la peliazul.

-Suk—Susurró Hinata sin saber qué decirle y posó su duro mirar luna en el padre, sin poder evitar reclamándole en este acto la situación difícil en la cual se vio envuelta.

-Entonces tu asistente Shino puede cuidar momentáneamente de él, y retira a tu empleado—La sugerencia pareció más un mandato e Hinata entrecerró los ojos.

-Serás—Bufó Kiba molesto.

-Kiba—Hinata enseguida lo llamó al darse cuenta de la furia del castaño, sabía que el Uchiha también deseaba pelear pero al menos él se contenía para evitar que su hijo viera algo desagradable en cambio el Inuzuka no tenía esas consideraciones por la lejanía con el pequeño—Por favor tranquilízate y déjame sola, tengo un asunto personal que resolver—Fue dura en sus palabras pero necesitaba que el castaño comprendiera.

Sasuke vio con suficiencia cuando el intruso se retiró con desagrado.

-Ve con Shino—Sasuke volvió a hablar yéndose a sentar a una de las sillas vacías frente a la ojiluna.

-Si papi.

-Y pórtate bien—Ordenó.

-Si papi—Respondió conforme cerraba la puerta por fuera.

Los ojos lunas buscaron los negros, no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer, en ese momento se sentía tan tonta e irresponsable.

-Hinata—La voz ronca del moreno la hizo morderse el labio inferior y que su blanca piel se erizara—Lo siento mucho—La disculpa atrapó sus ojos e incrédula intentó entender de qué iba—Sé muy bien que no te cuide cuando debía, que mis actos contribuyeron a que creyeras esa mentira y lo que pasó después.—Cortó sin poder tratar el tema abiertamente, desviando su mirada hacia el ventanal—Pero ahora que conozco lo que te llevó a creer que te era infiel me siento un verdadero idiota, nunca me pasó por la mente que Sakura se metería entre nosotros, ella tiene razón la conozco desde hace muchos años y me confesó sus sentimientos siendo adolescentes, mismos que rechacé, aun no estaba tan afectado para solo usarla, aún tenía algo de escrúpulos y en cierta manera le tenía cierto afecto por su amistad incondicional, ella no volvió a tocar el tema y pensé que me había olvidado... si tan solo hubiera tenido un indicio la hubiera alejado mucho antes.

Los labios femeninos temblaron, Hinata quería echarse a llorar tenía al hombre que amaba frente a ella y aún así el dolor la estaba asfixiando.

-Hinata yo te sigo amando—Los ojos lunas temblaron y se vieron envueltos por los negros, entreabrió los labios con sorpresa.

-A pesar de que ya no éramos unos niños, fuimos muy inmaduros para comunicarnos correctamente, tú con tu amor incondicional y solo pensando en mí, yo con mis estúpidos pensamientos, negándome a reconocer lo que causabas en mí y cuando finalmente lo entendí me asusté, mi vida era muy sencilla con solo recibir tu amor, sin tener que dar mucho... realmente yo era mucho más inmaduro que tú... el día que tuviste ese accidente, leí tu libreta esa que traías a todas partes y yo asumí que todo estaría bien, que tú y yo hablaríamos y todo se movió después... me asusté por ti, por mi hijo y me sentía tan culpable cuando leí que escribiste con tanta angustia lo de nuestro segundo hijo, me di cuenta de cuánto daño te estaba haciendo y anhelaba arreglarlo todo pero merecía todo lo que decidiste, he sido muy orgulloso Hina por eso te deje ir, me bastó poco tiempo para darme cuenta que no era lo que quería y ahora que sé exactamente qué sucedió, creo que merezco esa oportunidad, no fue solo mi culpa, quizás la mayor parte sí pero no todo.

Hinata posó sus codos en el escritorio y llevó una de sus manos a su mentón mientras sus dedos cubrían sus labios mirando al implorante hombre frente a ella, y solo podía pensar que él tenía razón.

-Sasuke—Escuchó el susurró femenino después de lo que le parecieron largos minutos, su expresión compungida no le dio indicio de lo que pasaba por la mente de esa mujer—Tú sabes lo que yo siento por ti—La voz entrecortada de la fémina lo hizo ponerse en alerta—Pero todo eso de alguna manera me está matando por dentro, nunca me perdonaré lo que le hice a nuestro hijo, quizás fue un castigo por mis egoístas pensamientos...

-No digas eso—Sasuke la cortó levantándose del asiento caminando hacia ella para atrapar el rostro entre sus manos—Tú, Suk y nuestro otro hijo eran los más inocentes en toda la situación—Si existe un Dios estoy seguro que él no quería castigarte a ti mi amor.

La peliazul pudo entender que él culpaba a sí mismo y en ese momento con el rostro atrapado en las manos masculinas, teniéndolo tan cerca comprendió que él debió ser el apoyo que necesitaba para superar toda la situación vivida, era cierto que estaba lastimada con justificación, pero quizás su actitud fue extremista, si ella lo hubiera dejado entrar en algún momento la carga se hubiera aminorado, ambos no supieron cómo actuar eso era claro, ambos se lastimaron.

Cuando posó su mano derecha en la mejilla del Uchiha pudo verlo cerrando las enormes orbes negras y disfrutar de ese simple roce, entonces se permitió abrazarlo por el cuello y llorar parte del dolor que la embargaba desde aquel día donde muchas cosas se rompieron y sin saberlo al mismo tiempo se unían otras.

Los brazos masculinos instándole a levantarse y posteriormente aferrarse contra ella, la hicieron sentir unida, tal como años pasados ocurrió cuando se entregó a él en esa noche donde las copas se le pasaron, cuando lo sintió vibrar, cuando se hacían el amor desesperadamente y pronto entendió que era lo que sus cuerpos necesitaban y sin pensarlo estampó sus labios carnosos contra los de él buscando una especie de sanación para ambos, movió su cuerpo sugerentemente contra el masculino intentando provocarlo y decirle mediante roces incitantes lo que su boca se negaba a soltar.

La mano femenina tocando su hombría por encima del pantalón le sorprendió, aun podía sentir el sabor salado de las lágrimas en los labios femeninos, podría apostar que debajo de esa blusa fina negra los pezones estaban erectos y no pudiendo soportar cómo los delgados dedos se cerraban en torno a su hombría halando y apretando, la sentó sobre el escritorio sin importarle que algún documento pudiera salir perjudicado por lo que próximamente iban a hacer.

Hinata jadeó cuando lo sintió apartarle las bragas, agradeció haber decidido portar una falda holgada de otra manera no sabría qué hubieran hecho, la estocada certera y profunda la hizo emitir un pequeño sollozo, apretándose a los hombros del azabache que comenzó a moverse dentro de ella con tanta energía que apenas fue capaz de controlar el sonido de sus gemidos, lo escuchaba gruñir y jadearle en el oído con cada movimiento que daba ya fuera para entrar o salir de ella, conforme sus nalgas eran masajeadas por unas enormes manos.

-Te amo tanto—La confesión hizo que su ya sensible piel se estremeciera aún más, provocándole piloerección.

Y de la nada todas sus energías se instalaron en su vientre, de inmediato supo qué sucedería, todo ese calor solo podía indicar que el moreno la llevaría en un acto sin precedentes a un rápido e intenso orgasmo.

Ambos cuerpos se estaban consumiendo en un ardor interno, en un deseo que no podrían razonar y tampoco deseaban hacerlo, porque sus cuerpos se estaban entendiendo mejor de lo que ellos podrían hacerlo, los labios unidos, las manos recorriendo cada espacio de su amante eran prueba de ello.

Hinata apretó el cuello del moreno y sin querer mordió con fuerza innecesaria el labio inferior del moreno, ese pequeño acto salvaje de su amada que estaba en el clímax lo hizo llegar, su miembro siendo masajeado por el interior femenino, reclamándolo sin querer soltarlo lo embriagó como tantas veces atrás y tras un quejido soltó su semilla en el interior femenino que seguía temblando para él.

La fuerza le faltó a la ojiluna así que se recargó en el pecho del moreno saboreando el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca siendo consciente por primera vez de lo que hizo, asustada levantó sus orbes lunas para ver el rostro del Uchiha contraído por el placer, respiraba con más dificultad que ella y estaba empapado en sudor, además un hilillo de sangre podía percibirse en su mandíbula.

-¿Qué te hice?—Soltó abrumada, llevando sus manos a ese lugar analizando la pequeña herida que le infringió al clavar sus dientes.

-El hombre más feliz—Habló sin pensar, atónito de la preocupación que veía en el rostro femenino.

-Te mordí—Dijo asustada.

-Ah, sí—Habló él acomodándole un mechón del lacio pelo tras la oreja, y llevándose la mano al labio tanteándolo.

-Se te va a inflamar—Murmuró Hinata compungida y él esbozó una sonrisa.

-No importa, podrás maltratarme todo lo que quieras—Bromeó e Hinata terminó de poner rojo su rostro, al tenerlo levemente rosado por la actividad antes realizada.

Sasuke se irguió recuperando su miembro e Hinata enfocó como su unió se rompía, siendo consciente como todos los fluidos de ambos comenzaban a empapar su ropa.

-Lo lamento—Se disculpó al darse cuenta que ella parecía preocupada por su falda—No pude contenerme.

Los ojos lunas se levantaron para cruzarse con los oscuros que a pesar de estar subiendo su cremallera estaban fijos en ella.

-¿De verdad me amas?—Cuestionó con un hilo de voz.

-Como no tienes idea. Ven conmigo, vuelve a casa... volvamos a estar juntos.—Hinata asintió a las palabras del moreno al no querer pensar demasiado en la decisión que estaba tomando, era precipitada y movida por sus sentimientos pero no quería tener tiempo de pensarlo, quería volver a comenzar.

-Mami toma—Suk le daba una rosa roja, Hinata sonrió en automático y solo le bastó levantar la mirada para ver a unos metros a su nuevamente marido.

Sonrió ampliamente al verlo guiñarle un ojo, y sentada en una de las cómodas sillas del comedor del jardín, volvió a posar su mirar en su hijo, que ahora le acariciaba su regordete vientre, tenía sólo seis meses de embarazo pero al estar gestando gemelas parecía de mucho más.

-¿Mami mis hermanitas pronto saldrán? –Aunque tenía ya seis meses que Suk había cumplido los siete, seguía siendo un niño en todos los sentidos y convertirse en hermano mayor seguramente tampoco lo haría madurar de golpe, y eso era más de lo que la ojiluna podía pedir.

-Tendrás que esperar otros tres meses—Dijo dudosa, levantando sus orbes para admirar el hermoso jardín, hacía cuatro meses que se habían mudado a esa casa, era espaciosa y el jardín era su lugar favorito.

-Neji quiere que vaya en una hora a la empresa Hyuuga—La voz de Sasuke tan cerca le indicó que había roto las distancias, y ahora que se sentaba en una de las sillas lo veía con el ceño fruncido y viendo con desanimó la pantalla del celular.

-Es sábado, ¿mi tío y tú van a trabajar?—Suk se metió en la conversación imitando el puchero de su padre, acción que robó una sonrisa a su madre, Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, incrementando el puchero del pequeño.

Aunque todo había sido muy rápido, al haberse casado al mes siguiente de su reconciliación, la familia Hyuuga no lo había tomado bien, después de todo el rompimiento del matrimonio fue bajo circunstancias delicadas, sin embargo Hiashi a pesar de verse inconforme no se entrometió tanto como Neji que desde el inicio se encargó de complicarle el existir al Uchiha, en acciones tan insignificantes pero constantes demostrándole su descontento.

\- Parecer ser que mi cuñadito no va a dejar de joderme—Soltó cansino, sin preocuparse de que Suk le escuchase, el niño sonrió ampliamente al entender vagamente el hastío de su padre.

Hinata sonrió y acarició su vientre.

-Mi hermano parece que no quiere perdonarte—Soltó divertida y agradecida de tener un hermano tan protector.

Sasuke posó una sonrisa ladina y llevó su mano a la mano femenina para también acariciar a sus gemelas, mismas que procrearon cuando se amaron en la oficina de la nuevamente exHyuuga, aquel día cuando decidieron darse una segunda oportunidad.

-Iré a someterme con mi cuñado, de otra forma solo se va a poner peor, en la tarde nos vemos—anunció antes de besar en los labios a la ojiluna y revolver el cabello de su primogénito, alzándolo y poniéndolo de cabeza robándole sonoras carcajadas.

Hinata miró a su hijo y la espalda del moreno antes de que se perdieran en la puerta introduciéndose a la casa, un par de pataditas la hizo bajar la mirada y tratar de tranquilizar a las pequeñas peleoneras, dándose cuenta que dejarse llevar por sus impulsos después de todo no había sido malo, porque ahora cada noche Sasuke se sentaba con ella creando un álbum de fotografías en el cual querían narrar su historia de amor, en vez de hacerlo ella sola en una libreta de memorias.

 **FIN (Por siempre xD )**


End file.
